Traitor
by Mama Avio
Summary: "Traitor… traitor… everything is a traitor… everything… Uncle Sam… America… me… I'm the biggest traitor of them all… " a quick little one-shot, Nyotalia style


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Nyotalia or otherwise. Nor do I own Uncle Sam or America. But that may be quite obvious already.**

* * *

**Traitor**

**Avio Favalon**

**A Hetalia fanfic~**

* * *

Amelia Jones stared at the poster before her and sighed longingly. It was Uncle Sam, pointing with the expectant look in his eyes, intense and glaring. Not too long ago, she found this to be inspiring and it brought her joy. Doing your patriotic duty was awesome, after all.

Or so she'd believed. Now, she wasn't so certain. Now, there was a tear in her heart, and she wanted so badly to have that faith in the fictional patriot, just like she used to. She felt so defeated now. She felt _guilty._ Yes, that was pretty accurate.

She felt guilty because it was she who pushed her older brother to get a citizenship (since he was actually Canadian) and to "scout out the troops" for her until she was old enough to do it herself. It was she who always insisted that he would have been just fine, it's not like the enemy would notice him anyways, right? It was she who pushed it and was so happy when he was away, despite how badly she missed. She was happy because he had done it for _her_. His hero.

Some hero she turned out to be.

She slumped against the dirty wall, next to the poster, and slid down to the ground, feeling the dirt and gravel grate against her back.

She wasn't crying.

She couldn't be crying, because heroes don't cry.

Even if she didn't really feel like much of a hero anymore. It was like all of the faith she had in herself had dissolved completely, the former, lively girl known as Amelia Jones was nowhere to be seen, and now there was just this little girl. This little girl who had lost her faith and her big brother and her being and _oh, Mattie, I'm so sorry, god I am so sorry…_

They weren't supposed to be able to see him! He had always complained that nobody noticed him, that he was invisible, that he was only known as "Amelia's older brother" to the world, so how come…?

"Oh, Mattie… how did they find you?" She choked out, the tears streaming down her face, her heart torn in so many places, and dear god, this wasn't how it was supposed to be!

_Traitor… traitor… everything is a traitor… everything… Uncle Sam… America… me… I'm the biggest traitor of them all… oh god, Mattie… Mattie, Mattie, Mattie…_

"You were only supposed to check it out… you weren't supposed to fight… you weren't supposed to leave me… you weren't supposed to _die_ on me!" She sobbed, curling up against the wall, her few clothes getting filthy, her legs getting scraped by the gravel. "Y-You… you w-were supposed to wait for me… I was supposed to save you… I-I was supposed to be your hero…"

She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to go anywhere. She didn't want to get up, she didn't want to stay. She just wanted her brother back. She wanted her best friend back. She wanted Mattie back.

She tried getting up, but her legs gave out. She started to crash back down to the ground, hand desperately grabbing at the wall and nails digging into it, scraping at the poster. The poster was pulled from its spot on the wall, and fell upon her, causing her to thrash wildly and rip it in her attempt to get it off of her.

_Uncle Sam, why did you betray me?_

She felt so much rage and frustration and desperation and _I want Mattie back!_

She cried, she screamed, she raged, beating at the ground and at the wall, causing her hands to grow raw and bloodied and bruises to form on her knuckles.

"I'm sorry, Mattie! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was supposed to protect you! Mattie, I am so fucking sorry! Oh, god, Mattie, I don't even deserve your forgiveness! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Her cries rang through the alley, and again she found herself on the ground, this time still and crying softly, pressed against the wall.

_Oh, Mattie. I am so sorry I couldn't be your hero._

_I will always love you._

_I'm sorry I betrayed you._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm a traitor. Traitor._

* * *

**A/N: soum. I wrote this for a friend who'd read my songfic secret, because she said that she hated Amelia after and felt bad for it because she liked Amelia before. So um. I decided to write this real quick so she wouldn't hate her anymore.**

**thank god,itworked.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed as well3**

**~Avio**


End file.
